motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Motion Comics/The Rookie - Mash
Motion comics complementing Mash's portion of the Festival mode of MotorStorm: Apocalypse. Introduction Summary *Introduction to Rookie MotorStormer Ellis "Mash" Marshall. Transcript N/A "Mash's Prologue" Summary *Video journalist Cutter is introduced. *Veteran MotorStormer Big Dog, who reveals the location of the latest MotorStorm Festival, is introduced. *MotorStorm Coordinator Ms. Austin is introduced. Transcript Cutter: Hey there, the name's Cutter, and I make movies. This one's about a bunch of crazy bastards who don't much like the nine-to-five grind. See, these lunatics found themselves an empty City, and for two days they raced the most dangerous races of their lives. to the deck of [[The Carrier]] Big Dog: So here we are. Day one of the festival. And you're all thinking, hey, Big Dog, you crazy old coot, why've we come to city, huh? Can't off-road in a city! Well, there's gonna be a quake in that city. An' not just any quake. All the workers've been evacuated from the hive, so that's our city now. They got most of the people out, but not quite everyone. Some crazy folk are still in there. Either they don't believe in the Apocalypse or they're too far gone to care. Ms. Austin: We're not here to get involved in their business. You see those guys, just drive around them. Big Dog: Or through 'em, huh, whatever. Ms. Austin: Rookie qualification cut-off is fifth place. You Brotherhood guys, racers in your crew'll need to come in third or better. And as for you veterans... Big Dog: Well I'm gonna win, because that is what I do. to Mash Mash: My first race! Okay... Big Dog: Mash! Pay attention, kid. Bring your A-game! I didn't let you stay on this boat just to die first time out the gate! Follow the chase buggy, head for the signal, okay? Mash: Let's do this! "Welcome to the Neighbourhood" Summary *One week before the Festival, Mash is discovered as a stowaway when Cutter and Ms. Austin check a shipping container in the Carrier. Right at the end of the cutscene, Mash offers them a 'Magic Nut Bar' candy bar, which he explains was the sole food he lived off for days on end. Transcript Mash: Have you ever eaten candy bars for three days straight? to the bridge of the Carrier, one week before the festival. Cutter is setting up his camera to record Ms. Austin Ms. Austin: Cutter, are you ready? Big Dog: Hold up - monitor's showing somethin' moving. Deck B. I'll check it out. Ms. Austin: No. I've got it. to Deck B. Ms. Austin investigates an open shipping container. A rat leaps out from behind the door Ms. Austin: Oh, it's just a rat. Jeez. Austin & Cutter notice dozens of candy bar wrappers littering the floor of the container Cutter: I think we have a bigger rat... Mash: Hey... Want a Magic Nut Bar? "Bridge to Nowhere" Summary *Cutter and Mash check out the pre-Festival party. *Mash realizes the dangerous conditions he will race in when he witnesses the collapse of a building from the safety of the Carrier. Transcript Cutter: Mash is as new to MotorStorm as I am. We checked out the pre-festival party together. to deck of the Carrier Mash: Man, this old Carrier, it's got all the vehicles and mechanics, helicopters and medical stuff, everything they need to do their thing. Cutter: from behind the camera, towards a collapsing building on the shoreline Holy crap, what the hell is that? Mash: We're gonna race - in that? "Off the Rails" Summary *Big Dog and Tyler introduce boost, but also show its downside when a trashed Patriot Surger used for the demonstration overheats and explodes. Transcript deck of the Carrier, three days before the festival Big Dog: Alright, enough chit-chat! Listen up! Boost is your best friend. Use it all the time but don't overheat. Tyler, show us why. rigs the boost system of a wrecked Patriot Surger. Moments after he runs for cover, the Surger explodes. A piece of debris smashes the lens of Cutter's camera Any questions? "City Limits" Summary *Big Dog demonstrates the importance of knowing what surface you're racing on, by pitting Mash (in a SuperMini) against Lena (in a Big Rig). Mash is faster off the line, but loses control in a patch of mud and slides off the deck of the Carrier. He is soon rescued. Transcript deck of the Carrier, three days before the festival Big Dog: Got a demonstration here - so let's wake up! Dog stands before Mash and Lena, in a SuperMini and Big Rig respectively You've got to know what you're racing on. steps forward and starts the race, dropping the flag Mash leads off the line, but he's gonna lose ground once he's on the gravel. Mud's even worse for the light vehicles. The truck's just fine but... loses grip and slides off of the Carrier and into the ocean Yeah, he's a goner. is thrown a life ring Any questions? "Dock of the Bay" Summary *Communications expert Yoshimi is introduced. *Big Dog offers some more tips on boosting. Transcript Cutter: So you didn't get kicked off the Carrier? Mash: Well, they're not big on stowaways, but Big Dog said I could stay. to Big Dog's garage, one week before the festival Big Dog: When yer boosting, hold the boost, kid. More efficient. Mash: All at once, huh? Same with cooling? Big Dog: Yeah, and to cool down faster, let off the gas in air. Or, drive through water. enters Yoshimi: Hey Big Dog! I... Big Dog: Hey, kid. Yoshimi: You! I know you! You're Mash, I've seen you race! You're awwwwesome! back to Yoshimi and Mash Yoshimi: So instead of going pro, he came here! What an idiot! "Baked" Summary *Yoshimi explains to Cutter about her flare-based warning system for earthquakes. *Tyler demonstrates the e-brake, inadvertently running over Cutter when the e-brake on his car fails. Transcript of the Carrier, three days before the festival Cutter: Hey, 'Shimi, what's with the gun? Yoshimi: Flare gun. It's our danger signal. Green for the tremor, red for the big one... Just in case. to Big Dog Big Dog: Here's Ty to demo the e-brake. races up the deck of the Carrier in his Patriot V8 XR, towards Cutter, who is filming from the other end There's no shame in braking. Use it to whip out the tail, turn quicker. Cutter: What's he doing? C'mon man, brake! to Tyler. His car's e-brake fails, the handle pulling clean off Whip the tail! Whip the tail! car hits Cutter, launching him into the air Big Dog: Any questions? "Maul Rats" Summary *"The Crazies" are introduced. *A "Crazy" taunts a helicopter, causing it to give chase. Transcript in the City Cutter (narration): When the City was evacuated, not everyone left... [A Crazy, holding a bottle of wine and a Molotov cocktail, is picked out by a helicopter spotlight. He hurls his bottle of wine at the helicopter; it smashes against the helicopter's windscreen, causing no damage. He takes a swig from the other bottle, setting his beard on fire. The helicopter opens fire on the Crazy, sending him fleeing amongst the wreckage of the City] End of Day One Summary *MotorStorm groupie Candi is introduced. When trying to get the attention of Mash, she is pushed aside by Ms. Austin. *News breaks about the death of a Brotherhood member. Transcript a skyscraper in the City. There is a large fire surrounded by MotorStormers. Yoshimi is grieving against an air conditioning unit. Mash attempts to comfort her Mash: You okay 'Shimi? places a hand on Mash's shoulder Candi: Uh-uh. She needs space. Mash: Someone died, huh? Candi: One of the Brotherhood. What's your name? Mash: Mash. So, uh, what's up with your eye? Candi: It's glass. Hey, not many guys look me in the eye! Ms. Austin: Get lost Candi. Candi: Me-ow! Ms. Austin: C'mon Mash, let's go and watch the fireworks. containing fireworks are launched from the roof off of ramps, boost-exploding in mid air "Aces High" Summary *Mash and Tyler race remote-control versions of their signature vehicles (Mirage 101 and Patriot V8 XR, respectively). *Rookie MotorStormer Lena is introduced. *Lena taunts Mash and Tyler on "playing with toys", then kicks the boxes and RC cars. Transcript of the Carrier, two days before the festival. Mash and Tyler race their RC cars Mash: I'm gonna get you this time, Ty... Tyler: Not so fast, Zero... let a pro show you how it's done! Mash: Hahahaha! Eat my dust, tough guy! And Mash wins! RC car runs into Lena's boot. Lena picks up the car Lena: Playing with toys? How appropriate! Mash: You wanna play? Lena: Yeah, right! Grow up, Zero. knocks over the boxes and cones the others had been using as obstacles Yoshimi: Oh no! There goes Tokyo! Lena: Amateurs! "Buena Vista" Summary *The camera-view flies through the Carrier, observing a number of different scenes. Ms. Austin is in the Carrier's control room, then the showers (which for unknown reasons Cutter can be seen filming), and finally Big Dog is seen riding his Chopper through the under-floor decks before pulling upon an open-air walkway. Transcript N/A "Rubbernecking" Summary *When dodging a piece of falling building during a race, Mash knocks Lena off of her Superbike. *Lena explains her willingness to become a member of the Brotherhood. Transcript are racing through the City. A part of a building collapses onto the road, causing Mash to swerve to avoid it. Lena hits him, crashing off of her Superbike Lena: Watch it Zero! I'm onto your game. We both know the Brotherhood's recruiting... Mash: Who? Lena: The Brotherhood, dumbass - only the best of the best! Exactly what I'm gonna be. Mash: So that dude that died, he was in the Brotherhood? Lena: Yeah, and his spot's gonna be mine! So stay out of my way! tackles Lena, knocking her out of the way of more falling masonry Thanks - I guess. But this doesn't change anything. "Credit Crunch" Summary *Cutter films "the Crazies" and even DuskLite looting. Transcript City - afternoon, day two of the festival Cutter: Whoa... DuskLite? Looting? I smell a Pulitzer... DuskLite Soldier 1: Turn it off - now! Cutter: Say that again, let me get your good side. aims rifle at Cutter DuskLite Soldier 1: You're toast. DuskLite Soldier 2: Hold on - boss wants him alive. DuskLite Soldier 1: In the leg, then. fires Cutter: That wasn't my leg! "Rising Damp" Summary *Mash and Big Dog relax in a bar in the City, which is collapsing around them due to the earthquake. *Cutter is dropped from a DuskLite helicopter through the roof of the bar, landing on a pool table. Transcript two of the festival. Mash and Big Dog are drinking in an abandoned bar in the City Big Dog: I gotta go. You, uh, know that, right? Mash: Yeah, we don't wanna miss this. Big Dog: You're okay, kid. drops through the roof of the bar, landing on a pool table Mash: Jeez, Cutter, are you okay? Cutter: Not... really... helicopter that was carrying Cutter hovers above the bar. A plank of wood falls, hitting him in the face "Exodus" Summary *Mash plays Monument Valley Motorcycle Club: The Game on an arcade machine in the City. After criticising him for playing video games, Lena saves Mash's life by pushing him out of the way of a section of collapsing roof. *The pair notice Yoshimi's red flare warning and decide to escape the City. Transcript is playing Monument Valley Motorcycle Club: The Game on an arcade machine Mash: Aw man, there goes my high score. Lena: It's the end of the world and you're playing video games? Mash: Just waitin' for you... large tremor shakes the room. The roof above them collapses. Lena pushes Mash out of harms way, mirroring him doing the same to her in "Rubbernecking". The pair notice Yoshimi's red flare warning Lena: Red flare, Zero! It's the Big One! Mash: Let's get to the Carrier... Ending Summary *Mash and Lena successfully make it back to the Carrier. *Lena tells Mash about her becoming a new (and the first female) member of the Brotherhood. *Cutter tells the player that the story of Mash is not the only one he has. He informs that there are still two more to be told. Transcript two of the festival. Mash jumps off of the end of the suspension bridge and onto the safety of the Carrier deck, wrecking his car in the process. Lena rides up alongside him on her bike Lena: You're alive! That's cool. Mash: I guess. Lena: But hey, check it out! Mash: Ha! You made the Brotherhood! Lena: Yeah, the Brotherhood's first sister... Mash: Congratulations. Lena: Thanks for the challenge, Mash. Mash: You'll see - next time, I'll be all over you. to Cutter Cutter: And so Mash's MotorStorm was over. But his isn't the only story - there's plenty more to tell. I got shot, Tyler nearly got thrown off a building, and Big Dog... well, as I said, there's plenty more to tell. I filmed it, so you'll see... Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Motion Comics (MS:A)